Worth the risk
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: James Potter founds out that his crush has a diary and he wants to read it. When she come into his house the situation arrives,and he sneaks into her room when she is outside running, or so he thought.


**A/N: This is written for Myths and Legends classroom.** _ **Task three: Write about a "Peeping Tom:-by definition a character spying on another while they are naked or in a state of undress.**_

 **Also this is for the Back to school event prompts used are** _ **10.(word) Breakfast and 32.(object) Diary.**_

 _ **The story was betaed by Alice. A huge thank you to her!**_

xxx

He knew that he really shouldn't be here, if he was caught... Well, his last punishment would be nothing in compared to what his parents will do if they found out about his actions.

But he really wanted to find out; he couldn't stand not knowing anymore. It was pure torture. Ever since he had found that Missy had a diary all that he could think of were ways to read it.

For weeks he had thought about various methods to find and read her diary. He really needed to know if she had written something about him. Of course there was the possibility that she had written bad things or worse like she was in love with somebody else, but for him, it was worth the risk.

At fifteen, James was a heartthrob; every girl flirting with him and wanting to date him. He flirted back, but he was only really interested in the one girl who seemed not to be interested, Missy Tolin.

She drove him mad, to the point of insanity. He adored everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her voice… she was perfect in his eyes, the perfect girl for him. But if she was interested in him, she had never shown it, so you can understand why he was keen on the idea of reading her diary. He needed to know.

And today was the perfect moment to try. Last night, they had celebrated Lily's birthday and she had had a sleepover where Missy had been invited too as Rose's friend. He felt incredibly jealous that his whole family could talk with her on normal basis, but he couldn't because if he did, he turned into a utter fool or into total jerk and neither helped his cause.

So, here he was, two hours before breakfast, trying to sneak in Missy's room. He had noticed (he didn't stalk her, thank you very much) that she always ran in the mornings for an hour. Then she would come in, take a shower and dress up for breakfast.

He put his invisibility cloak on and with small steps, he entered Missy's room. James started looking for the diary with great care; he did not want to disturb her things.

But he couldn't find it anywhere. Where could a girl keep her diary? As he made a step forward to look under her pillow, he heard the bathroom knob turning.

"No, no, no," thought James. This wasn't possible, she should be outside for another half of an hour! He had put his alarm clock at the exact time, it wasn't possible…..

He checked his wristwatch, it was six in the morning, so why…..

And then he remembered. They were having breakfast early because they were going to the zoo, a present for Lily. How could he forget the main reason she was at his house in the first place?

As he didn't have enough time to leave the room, he went to the furthest corner which was near the door. And it was well-time because his crush exited the shower with nothing on her. He blushed and wanted to close his eyes, to give her privacy, but he couldn't tear his eyes off her. He briefly wondered why she hadn't exited with a towel around her, but that didn't matter. He was seeing perfection.

Her wet hair was falling around her perfectly round breasts. He so wanted to touch and caress the smooth skin over her tights... To touch her. He felt himself getting aroused at the sight of her. Then, she turned around to dry her hair and he had a perfect view of her bum. He wished nothing more than to grab it and to spin her around to snog her senseless.

But that would mean for her to find out that he had watched her the entire time and he wasn't keen of dying.

He watched her -unable to look away- how she put her knickers and her bra on, then proceeded to take a small strapless blue dress from a closet. It was very tight on her and too short in his opinion, not even near her knees. What if some other guy saw his beloved crush and decided to charm her?

She looked gorgeous, and it took all his self control not to go and tear it from her just so he could see her naked again.

When she took her make up and went to the bathroom again (closing the door behind her), he figured out that that was the perfect time for him to make his exit. He slowly opened the door and made his way to his room.

He checked his watched. It was half past six. He had to prepare himself for breakfast, but first, he had to take a shower.

Perhaps, he had not read her diary, but his little trip into her room was definitely worth the risk.


End file.
